An entity such as a business, university, or individual may find it appropriate to capture certain information and to provide that information to another entity. For example, a first entity may receive a request to provide information to a second entity. If the first entity determines that the request is legitimate, the first entity may capture information responsive to the request and provide some or all of the captured information to the second entity. In some scenarios, the first entity may provide the information to the second entity in a manner compliant with a pertinent standard.
As just one particular example, as part of a warrant or other potentially-legitimate request, a law enforcement agency may request that an entity capture certain information and provide some or all of that information to the law enforcement agency, possibly in a manner compliant with an applicable standard. One example of such a compliance standard is defined by the Communications Assistance for Law Enforcement Act (CALEA). Capturing and providing the responsive information in a timely manner may be a difficult, expensive, and time consuming process for the responding entity, particularly when subject to an applicable standard. In some situations, failing to respond to the request in a timely and appropriate manner may result in monetary fines, seizure of property, or other consequences potentially detrimental to the entity receiving the request.